Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Bleach Story (being rewritten)
by SweetsMaster
Summary: Homura Akemi had been failling her mission, over and over. One would have thought she had tried everything. Little did she know, all she needed was a seemingly insignificant change in her routine... The rewrite will be on Wattpad, under the username of SweetsMaster. Update: The rewritten version is now avaliable on under the username Sweetsmaster04
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it won't be too bad! Comments and critics are welcome. Hopefully my story's plot will be original.**

 **I dont own PMMM or Bleach both stories would be quite different otherwise :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One

As usual, she woke up in her hospital bed. As usual, she remembered the last timeline's catastrophic end. As usual, she mentally prepared herself for another seemingly futile attempt.

Homura Akemi had gotten used to this endless cycle. She'd save Madoka Kaname, no matter what it would take. Sighing, she got up. She did need to change clothes, eat breakfast and brush her teeth before getting on the train for Mitakihara after all. She distantly still would miss Tokyo though.

By the time Homura was done showering and putting on a new set of clothes, another girl was waiting for her. Homura took one last look into the mirror. Dull violet eyes stared back at her. Her braids were undone, so her long raven colored hair was in all it's shining glory. The girl that had been waiting for her announced that she had brought up breakfast for her. Homura gave her a faint smile. Despite how stoic she was nowadays, the maroon-haired girl's presence had always calmed her. But hey, she _was_ her one and only childhood friend.

"Thank you, Mao.

-Anytime, Homu-chan."

A few minutes ticked by…

"…Homu-chan?

-Hmm?

-If you need anything or want to talk I'm here alright?"

Homura nodded. Concerned burgundy eyes kept looking at her for a few moments before going back to focus on her own food. Homura was used to this by now; this little extra bit of conversation had come around when she had decided to change attitude; but then again, in Mao's point of view, she was a shy girl for years and then just woke up one day as a stoic person she barely knew. It was only natural for her to worry. All the more reason to keep the innocent girl out of this mess.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Elsewhere, two puella magi emerged from a labyrinth. The one with light brown shoulder length hair and an orange theme picked up the grief seed, used it, and passed it to her black haired sister, who had a green theme and tied her hair up in a shoulder length ponytail. They undid their transformations, and were now in their sailor school uniforms.

"Come on Karin we'll be late for school!

-Yeah, whatever

-Did you forget that we have a test on the first period?!

-What?! Shit, come on Yuzu we gotta run!"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Mami Tomoe stood in front of Mitakihara Middle School. She wore her honey blonde hair in ringlets, like she always did since the day her parents died. She briefly wished she could have some company before she rushed to her class, as did many other students, when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Homura went into the train for Mitakihara, she chose a seat at random, as always. She could never bring herself to care about the spot she'd choose since it never really made a difference. Mao had already said goodbye to her since she had to stay in Tokyo for personal reasons. For the first time, she ended up beside a very short white haired boy who seemed to be around her age. He was obviously in a foul mood, though, because the second he realized she had looking intently at his hair (because of his hair color), he sent her a chilling glare. Homura immediately averted her eyes; now wasn't the best time for a disagreement.

She took out one of the muffins Mao had given her before leaving; this trip would take some time.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Toshiro Hitsugaya was rather annoyed. His lieutenant, as always, had lazed off on the paperwork; as a result, he was forced to do it for her because it was due the next hour and by the time he managed to – just barely – rush to the headcaptain's office with the work on time, the headcaptain had immediately given him an assignment in the world of the living. In other words, he'd miss his daily nap. _Ugh._ Anyway, he needed to go to Nagasaki to get rid of a couple of Vasto Lorde that were randomly appearing in that area. _Weird_. He was pretty sure those were supposed to be some rather rare monsters. He decided to let go of that thought for the time being; being stressed like this certainly wouldn't help. Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki was supposed to help him along with Rukia Kuchiki. The headcaptain puzzled him sometimes; why didn't he send another captain? Sure he had faith in the lieutenant, but this was a captain-class mission. It would have been safer and maybe more practical to call out her older brother for instance. Oh well…

The only good part about it was that if he managed to finish the mission early, he would _probably_ be able to visit one of the cities nearby. Mitakihara seemed like a good choice; he hadn't gone to an especially modern city in a while.

He vaguely realized he had just glared at the poor girl beside him, but he didn't particularly care.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Hours later, when Homura finally arrived at her destination and had gotten into her apartment, she immediately started planning the timeline. A new grief seed was in order; she had used up quite a bit of magic in her gambit to try to stop Madoka from turning into a witch (like she always would whenever she'd one-shot the Walpurgis). She was still disappointed with the fact that she had failed despite having brought Madoka back with her…

But she couldn't afford to dwell on that for long. But what next? Madoka would contract soon if she saw the stupid cat die… Perhaps she'd kill it before the pinkette would get to see it. Wait… no, no she needed to get rid of the more pressing threats first (namely Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure). The Soju twins wouldn't be a problem if she didn't attract the incubator's attention too much, but better safe than sorry. They _were_ the cause of Mami's death and Kyoko's kidnapping last time after all. But then again… If the incubators caught on to the fact that she'd be the one to murder those girls, that news was bound to find its way to Madoka to make sure she wouldn't trust her. She decided to figure out all that and what to do about annoying Sayaka later; right now, she needed to go on a witch hunt. She couldn't risk turning or she wouldn't be saving anyone.

Minutes later, she was transformed and leaping across the rooftops. She had sensed a witch, one she didn't recognize, and it was trying to get away. She scowled. It'd probably be a better idea to go back, but she didn't want to run into a certain blonde as there was that looming risk of being forced to fight with the magic she had left… She crossed the city borders and soon entered Nagasaki; she had never ventured this far south before, but she really needed that grief seed. She shoved down her anxiety. She'd just have to watch her back; if another Puella Magi challenged her, she'd stop time and leave.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Rukia Kuchiki could distantly feel Ichigo and Hitsugaya fighting off two Vasto Lordes. She figured they could handle them since they were captain class Shinigami, so she kept patrolling her assigned area of the city… that is, until she noticed something..or rather _someone_ weird. A teenage girl with waist length raven hair wearing strange clothing was jumping across some rooftops as though searching for something, but what really caught her attention was that she couldn't sense her at all. Someone with abilities but no reiatsu to speak of? Or was she just concealing it? If so, why? What's more, shouldn't someone her age supposed to be at school?

Rukia knew that distracting the two other Shinigami while they were in battle probably wouldn't bring desirable results, but if she waited she probably wouldn't find the girl again. With this in mind, she followed her. If this turned to be truly important (and she had a feeling it definitely was), she'd report to her captain.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Homura finally managed to catch up with the witch, and instantly went into its labyrinth. She was well aware that someone was following her – how could she not? This person literally had an aura on top of her presence! – but decided to just deal with that later. She briefly looked around. The familiars were ant-like creatures with human legs, eggs for heads, and scorpion tails (that had chainsaws instead of stingers). The floor had pink and green patterned tiles that seemed to have a bubblegum texture seeing how it would move and distort slightly when weight was applied. The roof…. Was pretty much the same. She took a pistol out of her shield and proceeded to shoot down any familiars that tried to attack her while using her soul gem to deduce the best path to the witch. Some got past her, to where she could sense the other individual, but she didn't really care. If the person was as strong as the aura suggested, then he or she'd be fine.

After about fifteen minutes of running, shooting, dodging and switching weapons, she arrived at her destination. It seemed to be some sort of endless tiled room; she couldn't see beyond a certain distance because of the mist that made everything seem to fade to an abyss. The witch was a giant wasp-like creature that had dragon wings, a chicken head, and frog legs. Familiars swarmed around it before seemingly noticing the two intruders and swooping in to attack. Homura wasn't keen on wasting time though, and fired a few RPGs at the creature. The labyrinth wobbled out of existence as the explosions ended.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

What. The. _HELL?!_ Rukia was sure she just went insane. She was extremely confused – and a little disoriented – because of what she had just witnessed. Why and how the hell did she wind up in that place?! Who was this girl? Why'd she go in there? What was the black egg-slash-spindle doing on the ground between them? The list of questions in her head went on and on, and her headache only became worse when the girl pressed…that… on a gem on the back of her left hand, making a dark fog get out of the gem and into egg-spindle which made the gem brighter….

Whatever was going on, that place was _infested_ with hollow-like reiatsu. This was _definitely_ going straight to the headcaptain.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Homura turned to leave. Apparently, this girl was probably a rookie who hadn't seen a labyrinth yet; but that led her to wonder: why hadn't the incubator appeared yet? Why did she have an aura with her presence if most girls only had a presence? Wait… could it be that she wasn't a Puella Magi at all? She hadn't spotted her soul gem, so it was possible….So many questions. She decided to ask an indirect question that would answer most of them.

"Do you have one of these?, she asked, gesturing at her soul gem.

-…Uh, what is that? And what was that? And who are you? What…"

Homura didn't bother to let the girl finish, and stopped time to leave. She had her answer. Since she wasn't a Puella Magi though, what was she? Well, she didn't think she'd see this girl again anytime soon so it shouldn't really matter…Before actually leaving though, she memorized the other person's appearance, just in case: chin length black hair, grayish-purple eyes, short stature, pale skin.

She'd probably deal with this anomaly later – she needed more bazookas and bombs.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for taking so long to update! Life happened, as they say, and because of the circumstances which led to having to catch up in school, I ended up postponing anything that wasn't quite as important or urgent. It's probably a little late for this, but this fic happens approximately a year after Xcution. Also, there are spoilers for PMMM.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya's mind was buzzing with questions. What lieutenant Kuchiki had told him and Kurosaki was completely absurd to the point of insanity, but he was pretty sure the woman wouldn't dare lie about something that important…and illogical. What's more, he couldn't possibly imagine the cause the cause of the appearance of such high-level hollows in Nagasaki.

"…iro? Toshiro!

-That's Hitsugaya to you! What is it Kurosaki?

-Whaddaya mean 'what is it' ?! _I_ should be asking _you_ that question!

-Ah….classified.

-Come on, seriously?... Does this have anything to do with your assignment?

-I told you: classified."

After he was done with his little mission, Ichigo had roped him into staying in Karakura for a bit, saying something along the lines of 'ugh, give it a rest! You can work later', and since he had been intending to take a small break anyway, he stayed. A good friend of his – and Ichigo's sister – had managed to notice that something was on his mind, and wouldn't stop pestering him on that subject; she was becoming quite annoying in fact... She eventually gave an exasperated look at Yuzu, her twin, who then stared at him for a second before becoming noticeably pale; Karin's expression mirrored hers a moment later. He in turn asked what was wrong, but they both immediately shook it off. Weird.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Having mind-reading as one of her abilities was useful, but also a bit of a burden sometimes. Yuzu didn't know what to do. After scanning Toshiro's mind and sending the contents into her sister's head with the help of a little magic, they both had to wait until he wasn't within earshot before they could openly discuss the situation. Neither liked the fact that the Shinigami may as well have discovered the Puella Magi system (which could mean anything considering how the Gotei 13 acted with the Quincies in their thousand-year war eons before they were even born). They discussed a few pros and cons about whatever actions from their part would do. In the end though, they decided to calm their nerves and pretend nothing ever happened; if the Shinigami hadn't noticed _them_ , there was no need to attract unnecessary attention.

A few hours later, they left the house, saying something about having been invited somewhere by a friend of theirs; they'd make sure to get back before it got too late, of course (they did _not_ need the daddy-searching-for-them-in-pyjamas-for-them-in-the-middle-of-the-night incident to happen a second time). They had sensed a witch nearby, and an extra grief seed would do them no harm; one could never be too careful. Before long, they found and entered the labyrinth, transforming and summoning their weapons (a.k.a daggers for Karin and a staff for Yuzu). This witch seemed to be fairly weak, so they'd make quick work of it.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Mami walked down the empty alley to where she could feel the newcomer's presence. Normally, she wouldn't mind having another girl in her territory – they were potential allies, or maybe even potential friends after all – but Kyubey had informed her that this one was an anomaly, and that changed, things. _Especially_ the fact that she had apparently acted in a hostile manner towards Kyubey. All of this left her slightly annoyed and on edge; _why_ would she do that? Kyubey had helped them all by granting wishes when he certainly didn't have to, and even explained the Puella Magi system. In some cases, he'd even find a veteran to help ensure her survival. She couldn't see what kind of grudge this girl could poossibly have against such a caring and kind individual.

In any case, whoever this person was seemed to have sensed her; she was standing in the middle of the path, waiting. Kyubey, who was perched on her shoulder until then, chose that moment to jump off. He still observed from close by though.

"While I'm fine with sharing my territory, I would of preferred it if you came to notify me. So, who might you be?"

The raven-haired girl in front of her simply stared, before flicking her hair and answering: "Homura Akemi. I'm planning to stay in Mitakihara for a few years at least. I would also like to request your assistance against Walpurgisnacht."

Mami was quite surprised; most would flee in the face of such a powerful enemy. She accepted, of course. In an afterthought, she tried to invite Akemi over to hers for cake and tea. The stoic girl didn't really seem to be aggressive so far, and while she was still cautious, it wouldn't hurt to be on good terms with her. Besides, she probably just had some kid of misunderstanding with Kyubey... Akemi politely refused, however; she apparently needed to get prepared to transfer to her Mitakihara Middle School. That was fine for Mami; school was important as well.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

How inconvenient. The incubator watched as the two went their separate ways. Homura Akemi was a bit of an obstacle; she had managed to indirectly thwart five attempts to contract Kaname Madoka. Bringing in Mami should have eliminated her if she was as aggressive as she had shown herself to be on multiple occasions, but she apparently was careful with other girls. No matter, the incubator was patient. An opportunity would present itself. Eventually.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Rukia, after re-reporting the incident to the head captain, was assigned to find and observe the strange girl, and try to collect as much information as possible. It took some time and help to find her, but when she did, she signed up to transfer into the same class. She sighed. She honestly wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The next day, as always, Homura went into her 'new' class. As always, she'd get more than a few curious stares from other students. As always, there'd be another student walking alongside her, to the same class – wait, _WHAT?!_ Homura nearly stumbled over her own feet. _It was the same person she had encountered in Nagasaki._ Inwardly, she swore. _Seriously?_ She really shouldn't have insisted on getting that witch. Now, there was a huge change in this timeline that she seriously doubted to be reversible. She fervently hoped it wouldn't interfere with her self-assigned mission.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Kaname Madoka had just entered class. Judging by her teacher's sudden speech, she guessed that things hadn't gone well for the woman's relationship. Too bad. After that, Mrs. Saotome introduced two transfer students (…which probably should have come _before_ her speech).

The both of them had black hair and were rather pale, but that was where the similarities ended. The first was very short – even more so than Madoka herself – and had grayish-purple eyes. Her hair was pretty short, and she smiled confidently at the class. The second was much taller and had deep violet eyes. Her hair was very long, and she wore a stoic expression. Almost polar opposites, really.

"Please welcome Rukia Kuchiki and Homura Akemi!"

While Madoka was shocked at the fact that the girl in her dream was right there in front of her – staring at her too – she was still eager to meet them, even if the look she was getting should have made her nervous. Maybe it was Kuchiki's charisma?

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

After Mrs. Saotome was done teaching the class, they had a little break as they always did between classes. During that time, Homura approached a pink haired girl, said something, and left the classroom with her. Curiosity got the better of Rukia, and even though they could have just been going to the bathroom for all she knew, she decided to hide her reiatsu and follow them. They had an awkward conversation about Homura's name at first, but when Rukia lost interest and was about to leave, Homura abruptly stopped. Rukia shunpoed back to the end of the hall to avoid being spotted, but because of how far that was, she was unable to make out the rest of the conversation.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

 _Never change. Stay how you are…_ She couldn't possibly figure out what on earth Homura meant by that. The confused pinkette bumped into someone on her way out of the hall, thus knocking over the other person. She looked down and realized with a start that it was Rukia, the other transfer student. Oops. She stuttered out her apologies and was about to leave when Rukia called out for her to wait up. It turned out she didn't know her way around, which was completely normal given that she just transferred. Madoka wanted to kick herself for not realizing that sooner. On their way back though, she found she got along much better with Rukia, and invited her to eat along with her and her friends later.

When that time came, all four of them were in the mall. After telling them what happened with Homura, Sayaka thought the girl was a total lunatic. Hitomi said something about the two probably having met before, and Rukia said she was probably trying to warn her about something.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Red round eyes watched the interaction from a dark corner. This was very troublesome. While the Incubators could tolerate an irregular Puella Magi, a Shinigami was a completely different story.

The Vasto Lorde it had sent to Nagsaki should have been enough to be able to suitably distract the Shinigami. They should have been busy looking for a reason for their appearance – which they would never find – while the Incubators would deal with the irregular and contract Madoka Kaname; Sayaka Miki or Hitomi Shizuki would be for bonus, though the latter would be much harder to convince.

It hadn't anticipated the possibility of the irregular messing with the setup Shinigami's distraction. She was really becoming much more trouble than she was worth. But what was done was done; it'd just have to get rid of Rukia Kuchiki as fast as possible.

In an afterthought, it cancelled it's initial plan - getting the irregular to attack it and have the contractees get stuck in a labyrinth with Mami Tomoe close by - and left. This ploy was unlikely to work with the pesky Shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At around six in the afternoon, Homura heard a knock at her door, which was another irregularity. She groaned. Was this timeline supposed to be even more messed up than the last? First Oriko, than the Sojus, now this weird person – apparently named Kuchiki – that was sure to cause yet another disruption in her plans. Frankly, the only positive thing that happened in the entire timeline up until this point was the fact that Madoka and Sayaka were still in the dark about the Puella Magi system. The person knocked a second time, interrupting her train of thought. Should she open that? What if it made things worse? But wouldn't leaving it closed bring problems later on as well? What if – she crushed her anxiety and went to open the damn door…. And wondered if she should have just ignored it afterall. There, standing on her doorstep, was one of the aggravating anomalies of the timeline. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Can I help you?, Homura asked, keeping her voice as level as possible.

-I'm pretty sure we don't really need to introduce ourselves since we already kinda know each other. Your apartment looks nice.

-Get to the point.

-Fine, fine, sheesh. Thing is, I was wondering if I could stay at yours for a while?

Homura raised a brow. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it definitely wasn't this.

–And why would I let someone I don't know stay here?

-I don't have anywhere to stay…"

Homura bit back the urge to say that she couldn't care less, and paused. Yes, it'd be very unwise to just let a complete stranger who was perfectly capable of killing her in her house. But then again, would it be the best idea to turn her down? Here was the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on her; plus, if she was strong enough, she could help against Walpurgisnacht. She'd also get more information and would know whether or not to scout her should another timeline be necessary. She'd just have to be cautious then.

"Very well. Come in."

Rukia turned out to be curious about Homura's ability, but Homura refused to explain anything even after she explained her power, along with a Shinigami's purpose…. With the most craptastic kindergarten-level drawing Homura had ever seen. Well, at least she understood. Homura, after a little mental debate, explained the Puella Magi system (except for the soul gem's final form after going completely black; she sugar-coated that and said that the girl's soul gem would break). To her delight though, Rukia was _furious_ – to the point of being completely speechless and red in the face.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Karin's daggers cut through yet another cloud with bat wings and teeth before dashing into a horde of them. She didn't really need to worry about any that may have been behind her; Yuzu's blasts took care of them, and in the case that they were too close for her to blast without hurting her sister, she'd give her a telepathic warning.

They had finally managed to find that slippery witch they'd been hunting for about three weeks, and they weren't about to leave without it's grief seed. But, really did it have to be a strong one with so many damn familiars and such a long labyrinth? They were finally getting close but it had been more than half an hour since they entered! Half an hour that could've been used for something more interesting like, say, some video games! Her lifespan may as well have been limited with the whole Puella Magi shit she had gotten herself and her sister into, so why the hell did she have to waste more than half her time with this? _Ugh_. Heck, she was hungry on top of all that –

"Karin, focus! I can't deflect them forever!

-Huh? Oh, crap! I zoned out didn't I? How long have you been holding up that barrier?

-About five minutes. Not much but it's still a waste of magic! Do I need to tell you how many times you nearly got yourself –

-Yuzu _WATCH OUT_!"

Yuzu had taken down the barrier while lecturing Karin (an incredibly stupid and perhaps fatal move) and didn't see the missile heading towards her in time.

What happened next was something they hadn't quite expected. One moment Karin was seeing Yuzu's impending death, too shocked to truly react, and the next all the familiars around them were gone, sliced to ribbons. And their mentor was currently scowling at them – which was pretty much the equivalent of yelling her head off at them since she usually had a calm expression, even when annoyed. In other words, she was furious. Crap. But she simply shook her head and told them to get out of the barrier, using a tone that left no room for argument. Did Mao always have to be so serious? Well, then again the twins nearly died in a pretty stupid way considering how much they'd been trained. Still, she wasn't looking forward to the lecturing they'd be getting for this one.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

It was nearing 10 p.m. Back in Tokyo, Mao sighed as she entered her apartment, took off her shoes, washed her hands and face and started to comb her hair. Puella Magi in general didn' t need to do so since they could just use her magic, but she liked to do so since it helped her calm her nerves sometimes. She had already dropped off the Kurosakis in their house after explicit descriptions of what would have happened if she hadn't come around – which had Karin cringing and Yuzu going to the bathroom – so she was confident that they'd be focusing a little more when in battle for at least the next few days. One would think that they'd be more careful about three months after contracting but _nope_! Still approximately the same rookies she had first met! She swore her hair would go white someday.

Her thoughts then drifted to Homura. She wasn't too surprised she had contracted, and had a pretty good idea what her wish was considering how she was acting and the fact that the incubators had no idea who she was, where she contracted or what her wish was. That didn't change the fact that she was disappointed though. She dearly hoped she'd survive, as none of her other Puella Magi friends had.

In an afterthought, she decided to go visit Homura and at least make sure she was stable. Most time travelers weren't, though. If she used a reasonable amount of magic (she'd be using the Puella Magi version of flash-step), she'd arrive within about ten minutes. She slipped on her favourite oversized dark pink blouse, some black leggings and a pair of slightly heeled platform boots.

After making sure she had indeed locked the door of her apartment, she zoomed across the rooftops towards Mitakihara.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"Oriko, I need to talk to you.

-…Kyubey? If this is about the irregular, I already have a few plans for her –

-No, I'm here to inform you of a potentially dangerous spirit that has come into contact with Madoka Kaname.

-A spirit? I have yet to have a vision of her…

-It would be best if you dealt with her, as she will likely become an obstacle to your goals.

-I think we both know that you aren't here for _my_ goals.

-Well, ultimately whether you listen to me or not is ultimately your choice"

Oriko sighed once the incubator left, and pulled some magic from her soul gem. She was well aware of the Shinigami, as they'd appeared far too often to be ignored, but she didn't think it'd be a good idea to let the incubators know. She needed to see if this individual could be swayed into switching sides, and if she could distract the incubators from contracting Madoka. They didn't seem to like the idea of Puella Magi being anywhere near Shinigami without having control of them, so she had a few candidates in mind.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Rukia stared at her phone numbly. The Kurosaki twins had gotten to their house, but judging by their behavior, such as going out in the evenings and early in the morning, once caught sneaking out in the middle of the night or missing classes but refusing to explain why or changing the subject… They were probably Puella Magi. Well, at least they weren't dead yet. Even their father and brother had no idea what was going on when asked, but the twins obviously wouldn't budge. Joy. When she got her hands on that swindling rat she swore it would wish it had gone to hell instead.

But alas, dwelling on these thoughts wouldn't help anyone, so she managed – with difficulty – to push them to the back of her mind and looked up. Homura was shuffling around the house arranging things. It looked like someone was coming over, though she couldn't fathom who could possibly come around at this hour. Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask…

"Hey, Akemi.

-What is it?

-Who's coming? Is it a Puella Magi?

-No. It's just an old friend of mine. She's probably worried because she noticed a change. There are many ways to describe her, but stupid isn't one of them. She knows that something is going on.

-Oh… ok, when exactly?

-She'll be here any minute."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Homura set down a plate of cookies before going to answer. Rukia decided to just wait at the table. She heard Homura and another fairly quiet but slightly high-pitched voice exchange greetings before facing the visitor a good twenty seconds later. She had tan skin, was even shorter than Rukia (not by much though), had burgundy colored round eyes, and just past shoulder length wavy maroon hair. She seemed to be around Akemi's age. Akemi introduced her as Mao Suzuki. Akemi left for a moment to prepare some chocolat milk, and Suzuki suddenly took on a rather serious expression.

"What is your objective here, Shinigami?"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Toshiro headed towards Urahara Shop. He was supposed to be back in Soul Society now, and he was impatient to get back to work. In fact, if it was up to him, he'd already be back in his office. The problem? He couldn't. Literally. When he tried to open the Senkaimon, in blinked and then wobbled out of existence. On the second try, and it didn't even appear. He tried to communicate with someone, anyone within soul society, but the devices just glitched and stopped working. So, going to Urahara turned out to be his last alternative; if he couldn't open even a garganta for him, then he'd be stuck in this world for quite some time.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"…A dangerous spirit?

-Yes. I don't know what she wants, but considering that her kind has eliminated humans with powers in a brutal war, your friends could be in grave danger."

Hitomi stared skeptically at the catlike creature before her. Sure, it wouldn't be there if nothing supernatural existed, but that still wasn't a reason for her to believe a single word it was saying. It came to offer a contract, then tried to push her into it by giving her this information. Whatever it wanted, it definitely had nothing to do with the well-being of her friends, and that angered her. There was definitely a trap in this contract. She'd say no to this one. There was no way she'd accept this 'offer' unless she had no other choice. So for now…

"Get out of my room."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and welcome back! Yeah it's been some time since I've last updated for personal reasons, but since those have been solved and school's out until September, I should be able to update more frequently. Hopefully, anyway. Figured I'd get something brewing since by now in the original PMMM series Madoka and Sayaka had been made aware of the existence of magical girls…I've also been seeing some comments about a lack of detail in this story, so here's my attempt to try to fix that.**

 **Another thing is that since I'm not sure how old Ururu and Jinta were in canon, I decided to put them at 15 and 12 respectively since its convenient for me.**

 **Now that that's outta the way, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Ummm…Mao-san, are you sure this is necessary?"

Yuzu had enabled telepathic connection to Mao and Karin with her magic (thank all gods above they didn't need the incubator), and was also able to see, through Mao's eyes what was happening. Needless to say, she probably would have facepalmed if she were more like her sister. Sure, it was totally normal to be suspicious of a spirit that could potentially hurt a friend, but really, she already told her a good number of times that Rukia was a trustworthy person! So why did the girl still have to bombard the poor Shinigami with hundreds of questions from every angle, deny answers to most questions about herself, and not-so-subtly threaten her life if she happened to be responsible for ANYTHING bad that'd have to do with her friends? Did she really have to live through experiences bad enough to make her lose faith in anyone? Honestly…

"I gotta agree with Yuzu on this one. I mean, come on, we've already f*cking told you a billion times that as long as Homerun isn't aggressive nothing will happen, goddammit!"

Yuzu was scandalized. "Karin! Language!"

"Yes mom!"

Mao intervened, apparently done drilling Rukia with her one thousand questions,

"Calm down you two – and for the last time Karin it's Homura. Speaking of which, here she comes."

The twins saw the first Puella Magi to be discovered – finally! – but it didn't last for long. Unfortunately, according to Mao, since Yuzu wasn't as good at hiding her magic's presence as Mao, Homura was bound to notice if they kept the connection, and it would be hard to explain why she was letting what would be total strangers (from Homura's perspective) eavesdrop on everything. Yuzu was therefore forced to cut the connection to avoid trouble. Too bad. She would've at least wanted to know what the girl was like – Mao did seem to be fond of her after all. Perhaps she'd have another opportunity.

Well, there was nothing to do.. The twins had already finished their homework and prepared for bed in case their dad walked in their room so they could pretend they'd been sleeping, but now… Well, it was dark out, may as well try to get some shut-eye.

But it seemed fate had other plans. They'd just been getting confortable when something went missing. Both jerked awake in alarm, focusing their senses and trying to figure it out. It sure was a good thing that they'd picked up the habit of constantly monitoring magical and reiatsu signatures to avoid most ambushes – there was no way they'd noticed this otherwise. Yuzu made a mental note to thank Mao the next time she saw her.

Yuzu's eyes eventually widened in realization.

"Wasn't that…?"

"Friends of Ichi-nii, right? Ugh, whatever he's strong; he should be able to protect them."

"But Karin what if it's a witch?!"

"…good point; no way he'd find them. Jeez, is it too much to ask for a good night of sleep?! Why now?!"

A look of determination snapped into Yuzu's face, and Karin knew she'd go to try and save them, whether she came or not. They heard the front door of the house close, meaning that their dad had gone to see what on earth was going on. It was safe to assume that Ichigo and company would go as well; same went for the Urahara crew. Well, crap. That just meant that there more chances of them getting caught. But Yuzu wasn't about to change her mind, and honestly, Karin wasn't heartless either, so they both transformed without a word and left through the window.

Both twins had the nagging feeling that something wasn't right, that they were only seeing the tip of the iceberg, but they ignored it. Now wasn't the time for hesitation, as there were lives on the line.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Rukia hadn't even touched her mug of chocolate milk. This was just plain confusing. She was quite sure the girl had to have had at least a trace of reiatsu, but she couldn't feel anything. She also must have had a lot of practise to easily tell the difference between a Shinigami's reiatsu and that of a powered human. Also, where did she get information on Shinigami in the first place?

Then again, the girl could've just been another Puella Magi, but that made her wonder: how on earth did Homura fail to notice then? Better yet: if she was her friend, shouldn't she have at least informed her?

What's more, what could Suzuki possibly have against her just because she was a Shinigami? She'd been quite skeptical when Rukia told her that she meant no harm and only needed information… Caution was one thing, but Rukia was sure she'd have to sleep with an eye open as long as this girl was around.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"Sasa-chan, are you sure this is the best idea?"

"Come on, Musashi-chan you could have a little more faith you know! This'll work for sure as long as no one interferes! Just make sure those two don't get to the healer in time – from what I'm seeing, she's weak when it comes to offense! Easier than I thought!"

"If you say so…. Come on Yuka, we should get going. Make sure none of those weird adults see ya."

"…"

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Green eyes watched as her pawns closed in on the targets. She'd told them they'd win the upcoming battle – a blatant lie – to keep them obedient and motivated. Sasa Yuuki would walk out of this one unscathed, but the two girls she had under mental control – Musashi Katagiri and Yuka Kuroi – wouldn't be so lucky. In fact, today was the day Katagiri would die, while Kuroi would have minor injuries. But Oriko smiled. It didn't matter at all. Sacrifices, no matter how big, had to be done to save this world. She'd do anything do stop the future she'd foreseen from happening. Anything at all.

That didn't mean she didn't prefer to be tidy though.

"Kirika, did you really need to make such a mess? I asked you to get rid of them, not make this place look like a scene out of a horror movie…."

"Heh, sorry… I'll try to be neater next time, maybe.."

Oriko looked back at the crime scene and sighed. There was blood everywhere, though a good part of it was under two individuals of opposite gender, apparently dead. There'd obviously been a struggle. Parts of the walls of the abandoned building beside them had been destroyed, and it seemed a water pipe had been damaged, as water flowed out freely. What a mess indeed.

"No need to apologize Kirika; what is done is done. We'd do best to leave now; it won't be long before other Shinigami come to find these two, and we can't afford to be caught if we're only at the beginning of our mission."

"Okaay!"

The two Puella Magi flash-stepped away. The bait was set, and she was certain the Incubators wouldn't waste an opportunity like this one to contract a girl with an above average amount of potential. They were really quite easy to predict in cases like these.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Ururu Tsumugiya opened her remaining eye once she heard the two girls leave. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Were those two responsible for Inoue and Arisawa's disappearances as well…? Well, she supposed she'd never get the answer to that…

Her eye drifted towards the decapitated corpse beside her. Jinta…he hadn't deserved this. Hadn't deserved to die at the age of twelve. She saw her vision start to blur with tears, and she didn't bother to try and wipe them away; ear tendons had been cut anyway. But why? Why did he have to jump in to block an attack that was meant for her?

She started sobbing. She hadn't been strong enough when it counted. She was a burden. She was worthless. And the poor boy had payed the price. She suddenly sensed Urahara and Tessai heading for them, their reiatsu showing their worry. How? How on earth could possibly tell them what just happened? That it was her fault for being caught off-guard?

A white cat-like creature appeared in her line of sight. Haha, now she was hallucinating too. Just how pathetic could she become? Did it even matter? No, probably no-

"Ururu Tsumugiya! We don't have much time! Make a wish, any wish, and I'll grant it! In exchange, you'll become a Puella Magi!"

Huh. She was going insane, wasn't she? Well, whatever. At least at this point, she had nothing to lose…

So, a contract. She was sure she'd have to pay a price for it later, but hey, if it could really grant her any wish, then it was fine. Perhaps…perhaps she could redeem herself. Maybe she could save Jinta. Yes… She could fix this..right?

"Any…wish?"

"Yes! Anything at all!"

"Then please… Give Jinta and I a second chance! And this time, we need to be strong enough to fight alongside our allies!"

Nothing happened for a moment, and she wondered if she really had been hallucinating. But then, she felt an ridiculously extreme amount of pain in her chest – she could've sworn her chain of fate was being burned off – and everything glowed dark blue for a moment. She felt her injuries healing, and looked to see the same happening to Jinta. She was beyond shocked. Speechless. Jinta's reiatsu came back as though nothing had happened. Wow… She didn't even notice her tears of joy. A blue gem appeared before her, and landed in her palm. She did here the cat-thing say something about 'surpassing entropy', but she couldn't bring herself to care. The gem turned into a ring while a blue bow mark appeared on her ring finger, and she decided that it was safe to assume that she was supposed to keep the gem at all times.

Jinta woke up, looking terrified for a moment, before realizing that there wasn't any immediate danger, and turned to stare at Ururu with a bewildered expression.

"Ururu…? Wh-what the hell just happened?! How the hell am I still alive?! Wait no, why can't I sense you?!"

Ururu didn't bother answering, instead wrapping him into a hug. A miracle. This was truly a miracle. She knew then and there that she wouldn't ever regret this descision.

Jinta was probably about to try asking her what was going on a second time before Tessai and Urahara landed a few feet away from them. Both gave the children questioning looks, and Ururu momentarily wondered why before realizing the obvious: while they were healed, that didn't change the fact that the entire area was trashed, there were literal pools of blood all around, and their clothes were ripped and bloodstained. Ok, this was awkward. Well, may as well explai-

"That's the worst thing you could do for various reasons, Ururu."

Ok, never mind. She didn't know why that could be such a bad thing, but hey, this was her saviour telling her this. There was surely a good reason, so she decided not to question it. Ugh, but she sucked at lying… Well, may as well give it a shot – they were still waiting for an answer after all.

"W-well I managed to learned healing kido at the last moment!"

"Bullshit!", Jinta retorted.

The looks Urahara and Tessai gave her let her know that they hadn't believed a single word either, but she owed the strange cat her life, so she wasn't about to spill the beans. Something in her gut told her this was a very, very bad idea, but she ignored it. She wouldn't regret this, period. The cat's voice rang out in her head once more:

"While I'm quite sure you'd like to get back to looking for your missing allies, I'd suggest going to see the Kurosaki twins first. Karin in particular doesn't seem to be doing very well against her opponent…"

Ururu's eyes widened slightly, but, seeing Urahara's suddenly calculating stare, she tried to control her facial expression. While she could sense Yuzu and Karin's positions – something she'd ponder later – she needed to get away from the three individuals she was currently with. Hmmm…. She had no idea how though….

"I can provide a distraction, if you'd like!"

"Umm.. Okay?"

"Very well then. I'll use hollow bait specially designed to attract Gillians. Once your comrades have been caught up in combat, you should be able to leave! Good luck!"

"W-what?!"

Ururu didn't get the chance to protest, as dozens of gargantas were already opening in the sky. This was going to get messy.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Yuzu pressed a grief seed against her soul gem once she managed to put up a barrier, much to her opponent's frustration. She was slightly saddened at the fact that because of her opponent's soul gem's state she probably wouldn't be lasting much longer – she had always hated the concept of killing someone else. This train of thought was short-lived, however, because Karin, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well considering the fact that she had many more injuries than her invisible opponent.

She dropped the barrier, already bringing down her staff upon the cyan-haired girl, using her staff as a long improvised club. The other girl jumped back, before throwing her chakrams, one aimed for Yuzu's throat while the other went towards her abdomen. The brunette side-stepped it, and flash-stepped behind her opponent to blast her with pure magic at point-blank. She nearly succeeded, but her instincts suddenly screamed at her, and she flash-stepped as fast as she could to her right.

It had been a close call. Three ceros from separate Gillians slammed into Katagiri, creating an explosion on impact. Ouch. She couldn't sense the girl anymore, so it was safe to assume that her soul gem hadn't survived the blow. Not surprising, considering how mangled and burned her body was – she couldn't even recognize her. Yuzu held back the urge to puke, as this wasn't the time nor place for that. Yuzu decided to place a mini-barrier over her soul gem – better safe than sorry – before going to help her sister, who was now struggling against the hordes of Gillians now surrounding them, increasing every second. Kuroi was nowhere to be seen, so she assumed the girl had left once the Gillians came around.

Honestly, what happened for them to all come here anyway? If the Incubators could really tamper with things like that all the time, this sort of thing would become a problem in no time. A Gillian interrupted her thoughts, and she was forced to counter a cero with a blast or her own, and jumped high into the air. She smashed the masks of three of the hollows in a row before blasting another five, and twisted in the air multiple times to counter or dodge ceros coming her way as she fell.

She was nearing her sister, it wouldn't be long until ..! What on earth? Why would Ururu make a contract?! Wasn't she already able to defend herself? She seriously hoped the older girl had a good reason for selling her soul. Yuzu felt an abnormal amount of heat behind her, and knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this time. She reinforced the barrier protecting her soul gem and braced herself for the impact… Only to feel herself roughly shoved to the ground. She opened her eyes, startled, before they widened in horror.

Karin had taken the hit for her.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Orihime Inoue knew she wouldn't last much longer. Sure she was a Fullbringer, one who could help heal and defend others, but her offensive abilities, on the other hand, were next to none. She commanded yet another attack doing her best to heal Tatsuki's grievous head wound and keep up the barrier around the unconscious girl, but there was only so much she could do, and using all three of her abilities at the same time was quite taxing. How did they even get to this nightmare? One minute they were on their way back from a restaurant, the next Tatsuki's had been acting weird, saying something about going to heaven, and after that she disappeared before the world around a slightly panicked Orihime morphed into this maze of mirrors and darkness, small creepy doll-like ballerinas with giant spinning shirukens in the place of tutus immediately appearing out of nowhere and attacking them on sight.

She received another gash – this time on her left arm – but she barely felt it anymore, probably because the pain was dull in comparison to the stub on her right shoulder, a constant reminder that she'd lost her right arm. She also had a gaping wound in her torso, and a nasty gash that had cost her an eye, plus many other minor scratches. It was a miracle she was still conscious, considering the amount of blood she already lost. But it wouldn't last if help didn't arrive soon.


End file.
